


Always have, always will

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admit being in Love, Destiel - Freeform, End of the World, Flashback, Hell, I guess that's all that needs to be said, Love, Monsters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: I guess before the real ending of Supernatural got out, me as being such a great fan of Destiel had to make up my very own ending with those two. As said, this is my own created ending of the last Season. If you're interested, call in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess before the real ending of Supernatural (one of my favorite TV-Series) got out, (for everyone reading this without knowing when the 12th Series starts: on Thursday, October 13, 2016, at 9|8c on The CW. Hope you'll all watch! :) I sure as hell will.) me as being such a great fan of Destiel had to make up my very own ending with those two.  
> I hope you like it.

**Always have, always will.**

 

 

They didn't see it coming.

 

_"What about Earth?", asked Dean._

_"Earth will be fine. It's got you. And Sam.", Chuck said. Although it wasn't Chuck no more. It was God._

_Chuck smiled slightly, stepped next to Amara and they crossed their hands._

_"Dean.", Amara began in a forceful voice, "You gave me what I needed most." Dean looked confused from Amara to Chuck and back. "I wanna do the same for you."_

_Dean kept staring at Amara, not understanding what she meant._

_And then she vanished into Dark and Chuck into Light. The black and the white dust circled around one another towards Heaven. Together they became a coil of smoke._

_Dean did not know what Amara meant. He found out soon. His mother was back._

 

 Now, standing there watching the ghost, he feels the need to tell this girl that it's gonna be fine. She is confused like all the others. They found the girl weeks ago, wanting to be able to go, to leave this world. Something hold her back and still, does.

 Chuck said the world was gonna be fine with him. And Sam.  It is as fine as the world could've been with all those monsters and Demons and Angels. One Angel.

 Castiel stands next to him, looking not only at the ghost. His forehead in folds he looks at the big rift in the ground. Sam stands next to the girl, in the same pose as Castiel.

 They did not take their mother with them. She wanted to, insisted on coming with them, but they locked her up in the basement. Maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but necessary.

 "Why does this happen?", asks the ghost-girl. She looks down in the hole where once was her grave.

 "Demons.", Dean answers.

 "So they really found a way.", Sam says.

 "Keeping souls up the earth, what kind of advantage is this?", Castiel throws in.

 Dean gets it the moment he hears the girl speaking it out loud.

 "If I was the King of Hell, I would want as many lost souls as possible. So they can help me kill people."

 "So Crowley finally has, what he wants. Lost souls." Dean shakes his head. "Crowley, Crowley. You son of a bitch."

 "No.", Castiel says. "This thing does not keep souls up."

 Dean shoots a confused glance over to Cas.

 "What then?"

 "Look." Castiel points on the rift. A hand grips over the edge. "It gets them up! Dean."

 Dean pulls his knife, but it's already too late. Castiel is thrown back and so is Dean, the girl screams as she is gripped too, pulled violently inside the dark emptiness.

 "No!", Dean shouts.

 "Dean.", Castiel groans as he tries to get off of the ground. "We have to -"

 "We won't talk about this, nor think of a strategy! We will improvise because a little seven-year-old girl being our responsibility was dragged down to hell!", Dean commands.

 Cas closes his mouth. He opens it again to say: "Right then."

 They do their best. They find their way through the army of witches and vampires, shifters and werewolves. There are monsters Dean hasn't ever seen before, also Golems, Titans, Cyclops ... the list is endless. They hack and hit their way through them trying to get somewhere.

 And at once, it's all gone.

 Chuck's in front of Dean.

 "Dean.", He greets.

 Dean's standing in that garden again, where he last has seen Chuck.

 "God, what am I doing here? I have to get back, I have to."

 "I know. I can't help you. But someone else can."

 "Who-Amara?"

 "No. Crowley."

 "He won't help me."

 Chuck smiles.

 And then Chuck is gone.

 Dean stands there again, on this field. The fight's over. The monsters are still standing there, their weapons disappeared and some of them look at their hands, turning them from side to side, not believing what just had happened.

 Where Chuck stood now Crowley stands, smiling his little Devil smile.

 "Hello, Boys."

 "Crowley.", Dean begins.

 "Yes it is me, I expected you to remember me old friend."

 Dean rolls his eyes. "Please be patient, Crowley. I want to ask you something, and I'm afraid you need to pay attention."

 Crowley places a hand in front of his mouth like he was surprised. Then he stops and becomes all Demon again. "Oh, I didn't expect that." His eyes focus a point behind Dean. "Hello, Castiel. I thought we two were done with finding Luci, weren't we?"

 "Hello, Crowley.", Castiel greets the King of Hell.

 "Stop this, Crowley.", Sam demands.

 "No." Crowley looks at his fingernails.

 "Come on. Don't be a child."

 "I'm not a child, Dean, I am the King of Hell and as you know, everything comes with a prize."

 "All right. What do you want?"

 "One of you. In Hell. Forever. No cheating. I'd even take the Angel."

 "Not gonna happen.", Dean says. Then he feels a hand on his left shoulder. "Cas ..."

 "Dean. I'll do it.", Castiel says and walks past him. "I'll do it.", he says again, louder this time. He looks right into Crowley's visage.

 "I love volunteers.", the King of Hell says and rubs one's hands.

 "Cas. Don't.", Dean begs.

 "This is our best shot, Dean. I can save humanity. What is a whole world against one Angel."

 "Don't Cas, I'm begging you."

 "Just to make this clear.", Castiel says, ignoring Dean, looking at Crowley, "I will not kiss you."

 Crowley laughs. "Oh, I didn't expect that, Wingman."

 They look each other in the eye. "I think it's time then." He pulls a knife out of his suite. "Will I burn out?", Cas asks.

 "No. You will die like a human."

 "Cas - Crowley - wait-!", Dean shouts and makes a few steps forward.

 In this moment, Crowley stabs Castiel with the knife.

 He told the truth. There is no blue light, just blood on Castiel's chest, the knife still stuck in it.

 "NO!", Dean cries out.

 He gets there soon enough to catch Castiel in his arms.

 "The wound hurts.", Castiel whispers.

 "Don't speak.", says Dean. He lies his hands around the shaft of the knife, ready to pull it out.

 "I wouldn't do that if I was you.", Crowley warns.

 "Yeah? And why not?"

 "Because then he will die like any other Angel and his sacrifice won't be useful.", Crowley explains. The Demon seems to enjoy the Desperation in the air.

 "It's okay, Dean.", Castiel says and grabs Deans hand. Sam knees down next to Dean.

 "You can't die. I won't allow it.", Dean says, tears in his eyes.

 "I need to tell you something.", Cas manages to say, his eyes already losing focus.

 He tries to look directly at Dean.

 The view must be odd, an Angel, bleeding on the ground, monsters silently standing around him, looking down on him. Two humans kneeling next to him, tears in their eyes. The King of Hell right in front of them.

 "What?", Dean says.

 "I love you." He strengthens the pressure on Dean's hand.

 Dean stares at his face, tears now pouring down his cheeks.

 "I love you too.", he breathes.

 Castiel smiles.

 Then his eyes drift away into the unknown.

 Dean's head falls down at the motionless body.

 "I love you.", he says again.

 "Always have and always will."


End file.
